


Target Practice

by ml101



Series: Hope Is Worth Fighting For [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from @redbirdinwhitecage “Belle using a gun for the first time”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” series for @rumbelleishope on tumblr.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asked David as he led Rumple to the small firing range that the station had. It never ceased to amaze the shepherd prince how the small town had everything one would imagine. Perks of magic, as Regina would always say.

“It wasn’t my idea to begin with,” replied Rumple, playing innocent.

“Belle said you gave her the gun back when Killian thrashed your shop,” voiced out Emma as she was the one setting up the range. There were only two booths given the small space and David had opted just to watch what was going to happen.

“Told me to point and pull the trigger,” said Belle with a smile as her husband shed his coat. Emma gently placed a firearm on the booth Belle had chosen and Rumple loaded the firearm for her. “I’ve read a few things on guns and I think that’s really the principle.”

“It’s not as simple as that,” pointed out Emma.

She and her father were dumbstruck when the couple had first shared the idea to them. Without any magic, Rumple was a defenceless man with many enemies. Regina had offered to give him some magical protection but the man said he could protect himself. Robin said he had great aim and Killian too didn’t belittle the man’s ability with a sword.

Rumple of course had the gun registered and Emma already knew that back when the curse wasn’t even broken yet.

Of course Rumple was alright with learning a few more self-defence practices, but Belle surprised the Charmings when she voiced out she wanted to learn as well.

“Rumple has two guns,” began Belle which made Emma glare at the pawnbroker.

“They’re both registered Ms. Swan,” said Rumple with an amused smile. “You can check the paperwork yourself.”

“I know it’s an exaggerated means but better learn to defend myself rather than just being a damsel in distress,” said Belle. “Besides, it’s not like I can just carry a dagger to defend myself.”

“You could always just beat them with a heavy book,” pointed out Rumple, not really 100% on board with the idea of Belle carrying a firearm But the glare his wife sent his way convinced him otherwise.

“Alright,” began Emma as Rumple finally handed the gun to Belle. “If you can handle firing the gun in straight rounds, then I’ll consider going along with this idea.”

Rumple made his way to stand next to David as Belle positioned herself in the booth and aimed.

“I have no idea what’s going to happen,” admitted Rumple as they all waited for Belle to start firing.

David chuckled and Rumple decided that he couldn’t bare to watch and turned around just as the first shot was heard. It took about 5 seconds before another rang through the range followed by another and it was steadily becoming faster.

“It’s safe to look now, Gold,” said David, amusement lining his voice and Rumple immediately turned to see Belle taking off her earmuffs and goggles, giving Rumple a very smug smile.

“That wasn’t too bad,” offered Belle as she massaged her sore shoulder as Emma gathered the target to see how well she did. The shots weren’t perfect and precise though but they still hit their mark. Belle even managed one head shot.

“Woah,” remarked David. “Nicely done Belle.”

“Thank you,” replied Belle with a smile as Rumple just beamed with pride. “I guess having Lacey’s memories has some upside.”

“Lacey knew how to shoot?” asked Rumple.

“Her fabricated memories had her going out with a cop who showed her how to shoot,” answered Belle. “I wasn’t sure if I could really do them seeing as they never happened but I guess that’s magic for you.”

Rumple didn’t care if they were in the presence of the Saviour and Prince Charming. He took her into his arms and kissed her right there and then.

“You never cease to surprise me, my dear,” replied Rumple as they finally broke apart due to Emma clearing her throat.

“I’ll see what I can do for a gun and a permit to own,” said Emma with an amused smile. “Maybe you should be my deputy Belle.” She turned to Rumple. “Whenever someone complains about your husband, you could bring him in.”

“I’m sure you of all people wouldn’t want something to happen inside your cell Ms. Swan,” replied Rumple smugly and David just barked out a laugh as Emma glared and Belle blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” is a series of fluffy, sweet one-shots that I will continue either with some random idea or prompts from anyone. Feel free to do so!


End file.
